Imaging systems are often deployed on various airborne and ground-based platforms to detect objects or features of objects. However, many existing systems are typically unable to provide satisfactory three dimensional images to accurately identify and locate specific objects or features.
For example, although certain radar systems and laser detection and ranging (“LADAR”) systems may be used to provide three dimensional images, such systems are typically unable to provide the images at sufficiently high resolutions for accurate object or feature identification. Moreover, existing LADAR systems often use small diverging lasers that may require impractically long scan times.
As another example, although imaging systems employing high resolution imaging sensors (e.g., electro-optic sensors) may be used to provide two dimensional images at resolutions suitable for object and feature detection, such systems typically fail to provide range information associated with the two dimensional images. Thus, such systems may be unable to provide accurate three dimensional object identification or geo-location.
As a further example, existing image detectors often require long sampling times. However, such sampling times may render the detectors unsuitable for many applications, such as the rapid detection of images in response to one or more laser pulses.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved imaging system. In particular, there is a need for an imaging system that may facilitate rapid sampling of two dimensional images which may be used to provide three dimensional images.